Lost Pieces
by FoxieAngel
Summary: Inuyasha was the new transfered student at Kagome's school, but holds zero memories of her. Inuyasha heartlessly feel in love with someone else. Will he ever get his memories back? Who took it? Are Kagome's feelings changing..?
1. Inuyasha:Human

Disclaimer: This anime belongs to its rightful owner.

"What?" The girls on the other side of classroom were chattering about a new kid that's going to be in their class, "Is he cute?"

"Yeah, he's adorable," The girl with shoulder length hair replied.

"Oooh, I can't wait to meet him!" Kagome squealed.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The class bell rung, and everyone went back to their original seats.

"As you all know," The teacher walked in, "We have a new student."

The teacher towards the door, and asked the new student come into the classroom. When he walked in, everyone was muttering and whispering, while Kagome being stunned by a full blow of shock.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher turned to the new boy.

"My name is Inuyasha," He spoke, "I'm a transferred student from the Tokyo Academy."

Everyone whispered to each other again. They were all asking the same question, "He must be so rich to go The Tokyo Academy."

SLAM!

Kagome slammed her hand on to the surface of her desk, "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha replied in a bored voice, "Am I suppose to know you?"

Kagome felt everyone's eyes are on her, she turned slightly pink. "Kagome," The teacher said angrily, "Step into the hallway will you? I'll be with you in a minute."

"B-b-but…" Kagome stuttered.

The teacher gave her a furious glare.

This time Kagome walked out obediently.

This is not fair! Kagome was talking to herself; "He was the one who patented not to know me!"

After the teacher lectured her, Kagome was allowed back into the classroom. Inuyasha was sitting in the chair behind her. She was very angry with him, but Inuyasha didn't notice.

Does he really not remember me? Kagome's got a million questions stirring inside her head. She didn't hear what the teacher taught after that. Finally class was over; it seemed that everyone in the school was talking about Inuyasha. Girls were saying how cute he was, while the guys were being jealous.

"Look how many girls are over that new kid!"

Kagome heard some guys talking.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Said another.

"Who knows, he's probably really rich, why don't we gave him a piece of our mind after school?" Another one grinned.

"Yeah, we'll beat the crap outta him." They all agreed.

OH NO! Kagome panicked. She wants tell Inuyasha to watch out, but she couldn't, it's not like she wants Inuyasha to get hurt or anything, it's because she doesn't think Inuyasha would believe her.

Before the next class started, all of the girls were surrounding Inuyasha's desk. All of them were flirting with him. They were all trying to get a date with him. Inuyasha seemed all right with everything, but Kagome was just about to blow up. She marched up to him, pushing through the thick crowd.

"INUYASHA! TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

"Uh…" Inuyasha was searching for the words.

"Her name's Kagome," A girl whispered into his ears. She was all over him.

"Oh yeah, _Kagome, _I forgot," Inuyasha said heartlessly, "I'm here because I want to, it's that simple"

Then his attention went back to that slutty girl and all the others. Kagome stood there, paralyzed, thinking why had Inuyasha changed so much. The Inuyasha Kagome knew would never go for that kind of girls.

After they finished collecting the Jewel Shards, they parted. They told each other how they felt about each other, and what their real desires were. They both loved each other, but their desires were different. Kagome wanted to continue her school, while Inuyasha still wanted to become a full fledge demon, so they parted with great pain inside their hearts.

Even though these memories were from a long while ago, Kagome still remembered it perfectly. Then a though went across her head. What if Inuyasha decided to change his mind? What if when he transformed he lost all the memories of his past? Kagome got kind of scared by the thought. If you did, Inuyasha, please try to remember! Because I still love you, more than ever.

Eventually school ended that day. Kagome walked home with her best friend, Amy, She was pretty, outgoing always cheerful, and fun to hung out with.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome!"

They waved goodbye.

On the way home, Kagome saw Inuyasha. The street punks from school ganged him up. Inuyasha was getting beat really badly. Two people held his arms, so that he couldn't attack, and the other two were punching and kicking him. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards them.

"Just one more kick, he'd be as good as dead," Said one of them, "Do you mind to do the honor?"

"With pleasure," the other one grinned and was ready to kill Inuyasha.

"STOP!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Please stop!"

They turned to Kagome, the two that were holding on to Inuyasha, let go, and dropped him onto the ground. Kagome walked up to the beaten up and unconscious Inuyasha. She thought the punks were going to beat her up too, but they didn't. She swung one of Inuyasha's arms around her shoulder and helped him to get out of that place. The punks just watched her struggle. She led Inuyasha to her house. And fixed him up a bit. She cleaned off the bloodstains that were on his face.

"Oh, Inuyasha, " Kagome whispered to him, "Please wake up!"

A tear came out and landed on Inuyasha's face, then followed by another, then another…

Note From me: Whew that was long! Hope you liked it! I'll write more…soon…

-FoxieAngel


	2. Betrayed

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him, "Please wake up!"

The next morning, Inuyasha finally awoke. He saw Kagome, asleep, on the side of her bed. "Was she there all night?" Inuyasha asked himself and he shook Kagome awake.

"Hmm…?" Kagome was still half-asleep, until she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome thrusted herself into his arms.

"Um?" Inuyasha was confused, so he pushed Kagome away from him, "What happened?" He asked cluelessly.

Bah-damp, Bah-dump. Kagome's heart was beating faster.

He still doesn't remember me! Kagome thought and felt uncomfortable, "Um, do you remember that you were being beaten up by these street punks?"

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha remembered what had happened the day before, "and then you brought me here right?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

"Well, thank you," He said, "I am grateful." Then he turned around towards the door, and left.

Kagome was left there alone, all sad and confused.

It was one hour away before class starts. Kagome ate her breakfast and walked to school with her friend Amy.

"What do think of the new student?" Kagome asked Amy

"He's cute!" Amy's smile widened, "And did I tell you that we are going out?"

"What!" Kagome was shocked.

"Yeah!" Amy went on, "HE asked me out the other day between classes!"

Amy felt like the happiest girl on earth, while Kagome felt like her heart was being torn apart by thousands of knives. She doesn't believe it; she doesn't WANT to believe it.

This has to be a nightmare, she thought, if so, please let it END!

"Are you alright Kagome?" Amy asked her, "You are shaking."

"I-I-I'm fine," But she really wasn't, Kagome felt so alone, Kagome then forced out a painful smile.

They continued to walk to school, but in total silence.

Amy spotted Inuyasha on the school grounds, and ran towards him. She thrusted herself into his arms, the way Kagome did this morning, and said, "Inuyasha!" The way Kagome said it. Inuyasha didn't push Amy away this time, instead, he hugged her back!

Inuyasha and my best friend…? Kagome can't believe this. The two people that Kagome loved and trusted the most betrayed her.

Suddenly she felt something was caught in her throat. She couldn't breath with ease anymore. Kagome needed air, fast. Some people saw her and brought her to the nurse's room. And that's all she remembered, because she fainted after that.

Inside Kagome's mind

What's going on? Kagome thought, where is everyone?

"Do you not have a wish?" A voice from the darkness asked.

Kagome does not know this voice, but it didn't matter.

"Yes, I have a wish, just one," Kagome replied, "And I would do almost anything to have it granted…"

Note from me: AW! Anyway, sorry it took me forever to have another chapter up. I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed it.

FoxieAngel


	3. True Desire

"Well…?" the voice said, "What is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"If you tell me," It said, "I shall grant it." Then a bright light sparked in the darkness.

"KAGOME!"

"Oh, Kagome, please wake up!" It was Amy, and some other people from her class. But Inuyasha was no where to be found in this room. Kagome was in the nurse's room.

"What happened to me!" Kagome was so confused, especially by that weird voice.

"It's a long story," Amy said, "But as long as you are better now, it doesn't matter!"

Amy had no clue how Kagome was really feeling at the moment.

"Um," Kagome was looking right into Amy's eyes, "Do you love Inuyasha?"

Amy was puzzled for a second, but then she said, "Yes, but why do you ask?"

Kagome felt so pathetic and hopeless. There's not much I can do. Kagome thought, all that I can do is to stand by and watch them be happy.

"It's nothing…" Kagome answered.

Oh, Inuyasha, Can't you remember _anything _about me? Kagome felt so lonely.

All the classes had ended for the day, Kagome saw Amy and Inuyasha together again. Then she felt that uncomfortable feeling again.

"So what is your true desire?" It was the voice again, only this time it was all around her, instead of inside her head, "Is it to be with your beloved Inuyasha _forever_?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!" Kagome screamed, "Who are you?"

"I care because it's my duty," It said, "And who I am, I cannot tell you."

That explained a lot, Kagome thought to herself sarcastically. She was really annoyed now, and she doesn't trust this _boy-ish_ voice.

"Look, uh, person," Kagome tried to press down her temper, "I don't have a…" Suddenly she felt a strange vibe. It gave her the feeling that she was living in a lie. She couldn't finish her sentence no matter how hard to tried to.

"See?" The voice said, "You do have a wish."

"Fine," Kagome gave up, "I do have a wish, and you already guessed what it is."

"Then now, your wish shell be granted."

"WHAT?" Kagome wasn't believing what she was hearing, "How can it be granted? Amy and Inuyasha are in love, nothing, surely, can break _love._"

"Of course there's something can break love," He said, "Someone did it to you didn't they?"

What…? Kagome was scared. Who would have done such a thing?

Note from me: Hey! It's me again. Um, so do you like it so far? poor Kagome cries

FoxieAngel


	4. Wish Granted

Note from me: Sorry I didn't update for so long, please keep on reading this fan fiction, please. And please don't say you forgot what the story was about. crossed fingers

"So how can you make Inuyasha and Amy forget about each other?"

"I can't tell you that," The voice answered, "but I'll grant your wish."

"Why would anyone do such a thing though?" Kagome asked, "You know, to break me and Inuyasha's relationship?"

"That person really hates you," The voice said, "Yeah, really, really despise you."

Could it be Kikyo? Kagome thought, she hates me like crap, "So who is this person?"

"That I cannot say…but you will find out for yourself soon, very soon."

"UGH!" Kagome threw her arms into the air, "Be like that, don't tell me anything!"

"Um, Kagome?" The voice said.

"Huh?" Kagome answered, "What now?"

"I…l-l-lo…" The voice stuttered, "I have to go now." Then the voice and the weird aura disappeared.

"MOM!" Kagome opened up the front door and walked into her house, "I'm home!"

"Yeah, about time," But the voice that answered weren't her mother's, it was the voice that she kept on hearing inside her head. Oh my dear lord, Kagome prayed, please don't let it be him.

A person's shadow approached towards her.

"It's alright, it's just me," It was the voice.

Kagome watched as the shadow came out. It was a boy that's around her age. He was a bit taller than she was, and he had a short black hair with two strands of blond streaks that's hunging down at his face. His eyes were unusual. His left eye was crystal blue, and his right eye is flaming red. His clothes were not normal either. It looked something like a robe. And around his neck, he wore a bronze-colored medallion. On the medallion, there was a dragon.

"Hello," He said with a gentle smile.

Ba-dump, Ba-dump. Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster.

He's so good looking, Kagome thought and just gazed into his eyes, oh, he's so cool.

"So you were the voice that kept on talking to me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's right," He was still smiling.

"Why can't you tell me who you are?" Kagome stood there questioning him one question after another.

"Because if I tell you, something horrible will happen, and the seal of the curse will disappear, then the person who tore you and Inuyasha apart will…" He stopped himself immediately and looked real scared, "um, forget it."

"No!" Kagome was interested, "Tell me more!"

"I…can't,"

"What should I call you then?" Kagome lead him to her room.

"What ever you want."

"Aki," Kagome said, "Can I call you Aki?"

The boy looked at her with a surprised expression on his face, "Do you remember now?"

"Huh?" Kagome was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, you can call me Aki."

If only you knew who I am, Kagome! Aki thought, if only I can help you remember who I really am!

"I have other business to deal with Kagome," Aki said, "So I'll see you around, 'kay?" Then he vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" Kagome tried to get him back, but it was no use, he was already gone.

Next morning, Kagome was at school early with Amy. They decided to catch on with their school duties, they are the school trip organizers. Kagome decided to stay being friends with Amy, after all, they were friends ever since they were little. Though it is hard for Kagome to forget about Inuyasha.

"So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Kagome kept her eyes on the papers when she asked, she couldn't look at Amy in the eye.

"Huh?" Amy looked up, "What about Inuyasha?"

"Aren't you guys still dating?" Kagome looked up too, and saw Amy's confused face, "You…are…not?

"I don't think so?" Amy looked at Kagome weirdly, "What give you that idea, I think the heat is getting to you, it is summer after all." Amy continued, "I never even talked to him ever since he came to this school."

What? Kagome thought, was it my wish? Did it come true? What's going on here?

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw the girls alone in the classroom. Kagome and Amy looked up.

"I guess I'm early," Inuyasha walked towards them, "What are you working on?"

"School trip forms," Kagome answered.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, sure," Kagome told Amy that she will be right back and walked out of the classroom with Inuyasha.

Kagome leaned against the wall and asked, "So what do you want?"

Inuyasha placed his left hand against the same wall. His left hand was one inch away from Kagome's head, and his right hand was the same way. Inuyasha's got Kagome cornered.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome was scared. She looked Inuyasha in the eye. He's going to kiss me, Kagome thought, oh no!

Inuyasha's face was approaching closer and closer. Kagome never saw Inuyasha this way before, she was scared, really, really scared. Then she felt Inuyasha's lips touched hers.

Note from me: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for months! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! I promise I'm going to update soon again, okay? I made this chapter extra long. I really hope you enjoyed it! I kind of forgot what this story was about because it's been so long. I hope you didn't forget though! ** Sniff **I'm sorry, again.

FoxieAngel


End file.
